


The calm before the storm

by KillMeNow



Series: Boyf Riends Drabbles [2]
Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Brief Sexual Mention, M/M, Summer, lazy happy Gays, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillMeNow/pseuds/KillMeNow
Summary: This is as a sorry because I'm about to release some real angst shit





	The calm before the storm

It hits Jeremy like a truck that he is so gay. Was it bad that the thing that made him realize this was seeing his best- boyfriend, he was still getting used to calling him that, eating a lollipop was the cause? Like, Jesus Christ, that tongue. And those pretty lips, he could totally imagine them wrapped around-

He cut that thought off right there. He did not need a boner while Michael's head was in his lap. 

“Jeremy, you're staring. That's gay.” Michael said, and Jeremy snorted. 

“Michael, weren't we like.. making out ten minutes ago? That's much gayer.”

“You have a fair point.” 

They sat there, in comfortable silence. Both of them were on their phones, Michael reading some weird article about video games, and Jeremy frantically texting his friends. 

He texted the group chat he had made- the one without Michael, for when he wanted to gush. [Michael’s so pretty. What the fukc. This isn't fair.] 

Cue a 10 minute conversation with his friends about how it was inappropriate to text about someone who was in your lap- And that made him look down at Michael, who's eyes were mostly shut. Michael didn't have a shirt on- Just his binder. It was, like, one of the hottest days of the year, so it was understandable. But it was still not helping Jeremy not get a boner. 

“Jer Bear?”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think that maybe the conspiracy theories are right and the government really is run by lizard people?” Jeremy snorted. 

“Seriously?”

“Fuck you,-” 

“Nah, i’d rather Fuck you.” That made Michael immediately laugh his ass off. 

“I knew it! You have been copying pick up lines from rich and Jake!” Goddamit, of course Michael would have figured it out.


End file.
